1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for moving objects, and particularly to luggage sliders that may be removably or permanently installed upon luggage or the like to facilitate movement of the luggage up a flight of stairs or other stepped incline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suitcases, trunks, and similar luggage and baggage have been known for quite some time. Most such luggage is sized for reasonably convenient carriage by hand, but in many instances the task of carrying such luggage by hand can be tiring over an extended period of time. Accordingly, wheels were attached to such articles of luggage to facilitate their transport. The user of the luggage need only pull the luggage behind them as it rolls on its wheels.
By their nature, the wheels of such wheeled luggage protrude below the luggage, at least to some degree, in order to preclude dragging some fixed part of the luggage across the underlying surface. This generally works acceptably well on reasonably level surfaces, but the protruding wheels are an impedance when such luggage is dragged up or over a stepped inclined surface, as in transporting the luggage up a flight of stairs. Attempting to drag such wheeled luggage up a stepped incline, such as a flight of stairs, generally results in the protruding wheels catching upon the nose of each stair tread and greatly interferes with the transport of the luggage. Unless some other means is provided to facilitate the transport of the luggage up the stairs, the person transporting the luggage must resort to lifting the luggage and carrying it up the stairs.
Thus, luggage sliders solving the aforementioned problems are desired.